


Sometimes Too Hot the Eye of Heaven Shines

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny looked over at Grace, who was industriously applying sunscreen. Good girl—wait. He narrowed his gaze at the tube in her hand. He sighed and rolled himself out of the hammock.</p>
<p>“Gracie, what’s that?” He pointed at the offending tube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Too Hot the Eye of Heaven Shines

Danny lay in the hammock on the lanai of Steve’s—no, _their_ —house, and surveyed his world with satisfaction. Steve was in the ocean, getting in a few warm-up laps before playing with Grace in the water. Sometimes he was the shark, sometimes she was. It all depended on the mood and the moment. Danny was perfectly comfortable where he was, although he knew he would inevitably be pulled into their favorite game of “Let’s Splash Danno”. He would _never_ admit that he loved having his two favorite people in the world ganging up on him.

He looked over at Grace, who was industriously applying sunscreen. Good girl—wait. He narrowed his gaze at the tube in her hand. He sighed and rolled himself out of the hammock.

“Gracie, what’s that?” He pointed at the offending tube.

She gave him a pitying look. “It’s _sunscreen_ , Daddy.” Couldn’t he read?

He gave her back an ‘I’m your father, young lady’ look. Remarkably ineffective. “I know that. But it says 15. You need at least 50.”

“But—this is the _exact same_ type I had in New Jersey!”

Danny shook his head. “That was the Jersey Shore. The sun isn’t nearly as direct there. This is Hawai’i. Trust me, you need 50 here.”

She pouted adorably. “But Danno—”

He put up a preemptory hand and laid down the law. “Do not even argue with me, missie. New Jersey, One-Five. Hawai’i, Five-0.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shakespeare's Sonnets. But you knew that, right?


End file.
